Magic? (AU)
Sorting Emily: The young redhead stood against the wall with her chin held high, pride radiating from her posture. She slung her bag across her left shoulder, adjusting her stance, with a smirk of confidence on her face as she read the book that lay open in her hands. Marléne: Marlene stared at the over confident red head from the other side with slight difficultness due to the many eleven year olds standing in between. Seems stuck up, bratty, mean, and arrogant. She immediately judged her by not only her looks and the smirk on her lips, but for her stance. Was it wrong? Yes. Did the young blonde care? No. Emily: She lifts her eyes up from her book pointedly, running a hand through her long red hair. "Can I help you?" she asks coolly, immediately placing a hand on her hip. "It's hard to read when somebody's eyes are boring into your head you know." She looked the blonde up and down - reckless, judgemental, archetypal Gryffindor, etcetera. Marlene: Marlene rolled her eyes and looked away, not wanting to start a fight with the red head. For starters, she didn't even want to be in this damn school. Going to EESM with her cousins was far better, or that institute in South America. Emily: Emily returned the eyeroll and tied her hair up in a long ponytail to pass time, exchanging a few brief words with other students, although never starting a full conversation. Durmstrang would be far better than this, especially because there are no dumb blondes like Miss. Totally a Gryffindor over there. Explaining to a girl who seemed likely to join her in Slytherin that she actually wanted to be a Slytherin was difficult, but she laid out her pros and cons well. "I mean, Gryffindors are too reckless for my taste - and naturally they aren't the brightest. Hufflepuff - well, they don't seem to have that many traits, and I don't like that. Ravenclaw would be okay, but honestly, Slytherin fits my ambition best." Marlene: Marlene avoided the red head as much as she could, instead actually having a full conversation with two other students. They didn't exactly seem bad, having Marlene's same thirst for adventures, if you will. Throughout the conversation, she frequently looked over the male's shoulder to see the red head. She tried reading her lips and was in fact successful, but with a bit of difficultness. Gryffindors are quite bright, you twat. Marlene quickly moved her gaze, not wanting the girl to catch her. Emily: Once again she pulls her eyes from the book, letting out a derisive laugh at the words she could make out, her ponytail now falling across one shoulder as she talked to the other girl, who she now knew was called Kyarah. When the Deputy Headmistress came to take the students in, she made sure she was the first to leave the room, heading into the hall, her conversation with Kyarah immediately silenced. Marlene: Unlike Kyarah and Emily's conversation, Marlene and the two other students' conversation kept going, but quieter. Marlene looked around, immediately spotting the Gryffindor table to her left, the Slytherin table behind the Gryffindor table, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to her right. Looking back to the front, she spotted the teachers' table. Right. Classes. Ew. Emily: She listened intently to the teachers' talking, taking in everything she could hear. When her name was called, she walked forward and took her seat on the stool. It took the hat about thirty seconds to decide between two houses - it finally yelled SLYTHERIN! to the whole hall. A small smile made its way to her face as she walked to the Slytherin table, sitting down quickly. Marlene: Marlene couldn't help but snicker once Emily was sorted. Suits her well. Marlene watched as a few more students were sorted, before her name was called. Marlene walked up to the stool, and slowly sat down. The hat had barely touched her hair before shouting her house to the entire hall. Smirking, Marlene stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat down, sharing a smile with those around her. Emily: Emily flashes a grin at Kyarah when she joins her in Slytherin, barely able to suppress her laugh when Marlene became Gryffindor, but instead joining in with the rest of her table, mostly to fit in better. She leant forward on her stool, considering, resting an elbow on the table, deciding she liked her hair better down after all, talking a little more to Kyarah and a few other students who were a little older. Marlene: After being sorted, not once did Marlene look over to the Slytherin table. She was already busy resuming her conversation with Thomas and Kendra - the same firsties she'd been speaking to before the sorting. Yes, they had been sorted into Gryffindor as well. Emily: Growing bored of conversation, Emily thought of home - she'd been quickly growing homesick, so she hums a German tune. Lucia's favourite, and the one Friedrich used to whistle rather than hum. Erzählen Sie mir alles, was passiert , sagen Sie mir alles, was Sie gesehen haben... Marlene: Marlene talked throughout the entire dinner, up until the houses were retiring back to the dorms. As she stood up, she thought of what was to come. New school, new classes, new teachers, new friends, new enemies.. Emily: She hummed as she passed Marlene and the Gryffindors, the majority of the Slytherins barging, but Emily held herself differently, although still not looking where she was going. Hearing every word the hat had told her about Slytherin and ambition, she wasn't going to allow any amount of teasing get her down as she slipped down towards the dungeons. Marlene: Marlene, along with the rest of the Gryffindor house, headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. As they walked, Marlene looked around, mainly trying to remember what route they had taken. Of course, she'd also been thinking of what qualities she had that had placed her in Gryffindor. Emily: Emily found the green light intriguing - watching the wayer of the lake as she took the bed by the far window, she reflected on what would be going on the next day. Defense Against The Dark Arts Emily: Now decked in Slytherin robes, she was the first to arrive; and because she liked to startle people and jostle their first impressions, sat in a seat in the far back corner. Marlene: The blonde silently made her way into the classroom, taking a seat by the middle. She pursed her lips, waiting for the rest of the year to start filing in. She remained oblivious to the fact that Emily was also in the classroom. Emily: Emily didn't notice Marlene was there and was growing bored. "He said go dry your eyes, and live your life, like there is no tomorrow, son..." Finally seeing the Gryffindor she flushed, dropping her eyes to the desk. Marlene: Marlene's head snapped towards the direction in which the voice came from. A smirk formed on her lips as she noticed who had just sung. Though she had barely sung, it was enough. Emily: She glanced up, frowning at the smirk. "God, Gryffindor, it's not that big of a deal. Scheiße." Marlene: Marlene merely laughed, looking back at the front. "For you, Slytherin. For you." She murmured, running a hand through her blonde locks. Emily: She rolled her eyes, pulling out her book. "Whatever floats your boat, Le Tallec." Déonté: '''When most of the class has gathered, she claps her hands once to get their attention. "Welcome, first years. Today is about following directions, so you will find your partner assignments on the board at the front, and the task is on the board beside it. Begin." '''Emily: She groaned slightly at the idea of partner assignments, and seeing her name next to Marlene's was not what she'd hoped for. Rising from her seat anyway she made her way over. Marlene: "Seems the luck isn't on our side, red head." She muttered, not glancing up at the girl besides her. "Well, sit down. We don't have all day." She continued, glancing at the task. What did it say? #''Face your partner directly, standing.'' #''Salute with wands.'' #''Take ten steps away from eachother in opposite directions.'' #''Bow.'' #''Sit down'' Emily: "So we don't actually get to do anything? Shame," Her German accent rang clear in her words, and she shrugs. "Well, as you said we don't have all day, so we should get started." Marlene: Rolling her eyes, she stood up, facing the redhead directly. Emily: '''Emily didn't particularly want to, but saluted nonetheless. The looks on their faces might have contradicted that, but what did it matter? '''Marlene: She began walking backwards, her eyes narrowed down on Emily. Emily: She would bow. Her eyes read, "Do we keep going?" Marlene:' She hesitated for a split second, before shaking her head ever so slightly. Not now. Emily: 'One eyebrow raised, thinking the Gryffindor would be a little more bold, she'd nod, shrug, and walk back to her seat with the quietest of ''tch sounds. '''Marlene: She sat back down, narrowly managing to not roll her eyes. Soon enough. Ripping another page out of her notebook, she began to turn it into a paper airplane. Emily: '''Emily shrugged and tried her best to pay attention with the annoying Gryffindor making ''paper aeroplanes. ''Who's the class clown now? '''Marlene: Once the first one was finished, she let it go, watching it fly towards Emily. She could hear several other Gryffindors snickering, but Marlene did her best trying to ignore them. 'Emily: "'At least try to act older than three, le Tallec. Unlike you, I don't want to end up working at a fast food chain. Good luck with that, though." Category:Emilene